1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of recording and reproducing multiple bitstreams, and more particularly, to a data storage medium in which multiple bitstreams are recorded for multimedia data services, an apparatus and method for recording the multiple bitstreams, and an apparatus and method for reproducing the multiple bitstreams.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional multi-media data storage media, different kinds of data such as video data, audio data, and/or extra data including text data are recorded in a multiplexed single bitstream. Recording apparatuses for recording multimedia data record various kinds of data that constitute multimedia data in a single bitstream by multiplexing. Accordingly, apparatuses for reproducing multimedia data have only a function of reading and reproducing a single bitstream.
Therefore, when there is a need to replace a part of a bitstream recorded by multiplexing, first the multiplexed bitstream is read. Then, the part of the bitstream is replaced with new data, and the entire bitstream is recorded again. For example, when a user intends to replace an English caption recorded in a multimedia movie with a Japanese one, the bitstream of the movie is read and recorded again after replacing English caption data included in the bitstream with Japanese caption data. Furthermore, when the user wishes to restore the Japanese caption to the English caption, the English caption data, which was reserved for backup previously, is restored in the same process as for the Japanese caption replacement.
In addition, when there is a need to insert a caption into a recorded movie, the bitstream of the movie is read, multiplexed together with caption data to insert the caption, and recorded again. These processes are relatively burdensome.